


Your Mouth on Me

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: I started writing this after the 2018 Arias, which is when this takes place.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Your Mouth on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "facesitting" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Ashton’s feelings are a tornado. The night has been an emotional whirlwind. He can’t stop looking at Cal, wishing he could touch him when their name is called for the third time, wanting to kiss him in front of the industry crowd and millions of people watching on television.

He’s in a mood. There’s something final about tonight that he hadn’t anticipated. It’s the end of an era for them. There’s a lot still to come but this last year, the album and tours, have meant a lot to the four of them, reaffirming that deciding to continue as a band was the right choice. There’s a little bit of melancholy pulling at him. 

Later, hours after the show is over and he and Calum have indulged in expensive champagne and a little dancing, Ashton finally gets him alone. 

The hotel room is far too opulent and spacious but it’s courtesy of the Arias and Ashton is grateful not to have to find a way to fuck Calum at his mom’s house. 

Ashton has big plans that involve eating Calum out until his mouth is sore and Calum’s trembling all over. He drags Calum into the bathroom and they don’t emerge until Calum’s hole is pink from being worked and Ashton’s ready to blow his load. 

“You’re in a mood tonight,” Calum says as Ashton tugs him towards the bed. Calum has always gone easy enough, happy for Ashton to put him where he wants him. 

Ashton gets them settled, ignoring Calum’s comment in favor of kissing him.   
  
He uses the words with Calum sparingly. It’s easy enough to toss out “love you,” when it’s just mates hanging out but when it has a different meaning like it’s taken on over the last year, he guards the words close. They’re precious. He wants Calum to believe him, to know he means it when he cups his face between his palms, lifts his head up off the pillows and says against his lips, “love you.” 

Calum wraps an arm around Ashton’s waist and urges him closer until they’re tangled, all arms and legs, cocks hard and leaking all over each other’s bellies. Calum’s breathless, his skin hot and damp. He nuzzles his face into Ashton’s neck. “I know,” he says in response. “I’ll never get tired of hearing it.” He kisses Ashton’s skin, a reverent press of lips and emotion Ashton has never been comfortable with wells from somewhere in his ribcage. 

They make out like teenagers though teenage Ashton was too caught up in what the world might think if let himself have what he really wanted. He sometimes thinks they’re making up for all the years Ashton wasted, trying to be someone else. 

Calum is solid against him. He’s content for Ashton to set the pace. Not always. But for tonight, he’s content to let Ashton kiss him until they’re both breathless, until Ashton’s hard enough to come from the friction of Calum’s cock and belly. 

Eventually, Ashton rolls them so he’s on his back with his head propped in a stack of pillows. “Calum,” Ashton says seriously, “get up here and sit on my face.” Calum goes completely still and after a beat, Ashton slaps the back of his thigh. 

He laughs, then, a startled burst that makes his eyes squint, nearly disappearing in his face. “Kinky,” he grins, ducking down to kiss Ashton’s forehead, the bridge of his nose, the cleft of his chin, sweet and gentle and completely at odds with the length of his dick bobbing against Ashton’s belly. Ashton and Calum fooled around for several months before the first time he put his mouth Calum’s asshole and rimmed him until he came humping the mattress. They’d spent close to an hour in the bathroom under the shower, Ashton revving Calum up, soaping up his fingers and working him open - much like tonight - until he took three easily. Later, he spread him out in his bed and licked him open until Calum was sweating, writhing, begging. 

They haven’t tried it like this yet and Ashton is fucking ready for it. 

Ashton maneuvers Calum so he’s kneeling above him. Calum straddles Ashton’s head, his weight braced on his knees. Ashton can smell the heat of him, clean from the shower and turned on. Calum settles his weight. 

“Fuck, Cal.” Ashton presses a kiss to one cheek, then the other, and grips him with two hands. He spreads him wide, open to him. 

“Give it to me,” Ashton hisses. He squeezes, fingertips leaving marks on Calum’s skin. “Come on, fuck.” It’s intensely hot, being on his back like this as Calum struggles to keep from resting too much of his weight on Ashton, despite how much Ashton wants it. 

“ _Unf_ ,” Ashton groans the second Calum gives in. Ashton mashes his face into Calum’s skin, gets his mouth and tongue right up in where he’s pink and still tight despite Ashton’s fingers in him earlier. 

It’s not the best angle or position but fuck if it isn’t one of the hottest views of his life. The more Ashton gets into it, working the tip of his tongue into Calum’s tightly clenching hole, getting him sloppy as saliva drips down his skin, the more Calum shakes above him, rocking his hips before remembering himself and struggling to stay still. 

Calum has always gone crazy for a mouth on his ass. Long before Ashton could admit to himself that he wanted Cal like this, Calum shared way too much about his burgeoning sexual awakening. When Ashton finally got to find out for himself that Calum really fucking likes to be rimmed, it was sexier than anything he’d come up with on his own. 

Ashton might come like this. If he gets a hand on his dick, he could come with Calum on his face, rocking himself as Ashton eats him out. 

“Ash,” Calum says on a groan. He reaches down to shove his fingers in his hair, yanking. Ashton makes a ragged sound, thinks _fuck it_ , and wraps a palm around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
